


A Swan-Mills Halloween

by JuiceCup



Series: The Twins Of Storybrooke [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, established swan queen, the twins of storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills are back and it is Halloween time in the Swan-Mills family house.  Emma comes home with costumes for everyone and a little surprise for her wife, Regina.  Family fluff and cuteness are in store for readers in this fun moment we see in the lives of the Swan-Millses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swan-Mills Halloween

It was all Henry’s idea of course. A brilliant Halloween plan for the Swan-Mills clan.

 

“Ma, don’t forget to pick up the costumes,” Henry had reminded her and Emma had on her way home from work today. After all, the town Halloween party was to take place at the high school in a few days.

 

Smiling, Emma walked into 108 Mifflin Street, which was aptly dubbed “Swan-Mills” Castle by her 5-year old twin daughters, lugging costumes on hangers wrapped in black zipped plastic.  She had to keep a mischievous grin in check as she slung the costume bags over a kitchen chair and followed the loud noises her children were making in another room.  She had quite the surprise for her wife when she got home.

 

Turning the corner, she entered the living room and found her kids, all three of them.  A 20 year old Henry, whose college schedule had allowed him to actually spend a few days at home before the weekend, which fortunately Halloween had fallen on, and her two twin girls, Audrey and Sophie ganging up on him with Nerf swords.

 

She quietly leaned on the door jamb, crossed her arms and watched her family at play. Henry was using one of the couches as a shield and throwing soft green sponge balls at them!  “Take that you pesky heroes,” he shouted and made loud crashing sound effects.

 

Sophie was waving her sword around but making lightsaber sounds.  “We’ll never surrender!  Good always wins!”  Then the girls ran and jumped up on the opposite couch and were exuberantly jumping on the cushions.

 

Audrey extended her sword/lightsaber, “That’s right! We’re Swan- _Millses_ and we never say DIE!” She grabbed a few of the sponge balls, tucking her “lightsaber” under her arm, while Emma covered a grin with her hand, and threw them back at Henry.

 

“Hey! Those are my plutonium blast grenades. You can’t throw them back at me,” Henry protested and laughed putting his arms up.

 

“Well, they’re not ‘tonium _green eggs_ now,” Audrey returned not getting the words right and continued to sass on, “These are _Regina_ -style fireballs!”

 

“Yeah!”  Her sister enthusiastically agreed picking up two balls and hurling them at her brother. Sophie cackled and recited, “Would you like green eggs and ham, Sam-I-am?”

 

Emma shook her head.  “Green Eggs and Ham” by Dr. Seuss was Sophie’s current _“most favorite book in the world”_ and she would recite words from it at any given moment.

 

“ _Grenades_ , you two monsters!”  Henry corrected the word and placed his hands on his hips exerting a little bit of big brother authority as he looked at his watch. “We’d better clean this place up. The moms will be home any minute.”

 

That was her cue.  “Yeah, a little late. One of them is already home.”

 

“Ma!” came the _kinder-chorus_ from the sofa. Her daughters were smiling brightly and began jumping up and down in excitement.  At least they had taken their shoes off, Emma noted.  “Did you bring Mommy home with you?”

 

“No.  I had to run an errand,” she said as Henry joined the twins sitting between them on the sofa.  “And you had better get down from the sofa before your mommy comes home.”

 

Suddenly, she saw the twins light up and felt a prickling sensation at her nape, but before she could turn around, two arms encircled her waist from behind and her back was slammed against Regina’s front, the brunette’s mouth at her ear.

 

“BOO!”

 

Emma startled and recoiled more into her wife’s strong grasp.  “Babe…” Emma reprimanded by way of greeting, though there was little bite in her tone.  “You know, I can _poof_ behind people too to scare them, but that’s just plain mean.”

 

Regina buried her face in Emma’s neck and giggled.  After a long day at work, it felt good to have her wife in her arms.  She sniffed Emma’s scent in and hummed her approval and she was pleased at the almost unnoticeable shiver down the younger woman’s body.

 

“MOMMY’S HOME!”  One twin exclaimed.

 

“THE MOMS ARE HOME!”  The other twin shouted.

 

“God bless us _everyone_.” Henry quipped in jest, rolling his eyes.

 

“Don’t be so sar… sar…”  Sophie frowned looking for the correct word.

 

When she couldn’t think of it, she glanced at Audrey and her twin shrugged and said, “Don’t be such a poopie head, Henry.”

 

Then they landed with a thump on the cushions beside him and lovingly ruffled his hair.  They also palmed his beard too making him close his eyes as if he were a dog being pet.  

 

“ _Sarcastic_ , monkeys.  The word you’re looking for is sarcastic.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma quipped, turning her head to pointedly pin Regina with a smirk, “I wonder where he gets _that_ from.”

 

Regina hummed, lips pressed against a fair skinned, lightly freckled cheek that smelled faintly of coffee and doughnuts.  “I surely don’t know what you are talking about,” kidded the queen as a warm smile blossomed.

 

Emma turned in her arms wrapping herself around the impeccably dressed mayor and they heard Audrey warn in hushed tones to the others, “Uh-oh, they're gonna do it.”

 

Both mothers’ eyes grew in shock and Regina smiled first and whispered, “Kiss. They _probably_ mean kiss.”

 

Emma playfully wiggled her eyebrows, licked her lips and enticed, “Come here.”

 

No sooner had their lips met that they could hear Henry feigning sounds of choking and the twins giggling and laughing.  They were pressed against one another so they could not see their son’s happy grin nor their twin daughters covering his eyes with their tiny hands. Audrey and Sophie felt it their duty to save their brother from his pains of having to watch his mothers kiss, which he really dd not mind but liked to give Regina and Emma a hard time about it since they were always kissing these days. He secretly loved it and his sisters thought it was so romantic; just all a part of life and what loving parents did.

 

Emma and Regina separated, sharing an intense look and Emma turned her head.  

 

“So who wants to see their Halloween costumes?”

 

“WE DO!”

 

The twins raced off the couch and both barreled into their mothers.

 

“Oof!” Emma sounded and Regina chuckled and opened her mouth to speak but the twins were insistently pushing with great excitement.

 

“Come on, moms, come on. You can _suck each other's faces_ later,” Sophie reasoned.

 

Emma feigned debilitating exhaustion.  “Can’t move. So tired.”  Jokingly, she brought a leg up around her child, “You carry me, Soph.”

 

Giggling, Sophie screamed as Emma leaned into her, “MA!”

 

Audrey counted herself lucky that the mom she had wrapped herself around hugged her beneath her arms and had lifted her to place swift kisses all over her face.  The little girl chortled, palmed Regina’s cheeks and then she lovingly traced her mommy’s lip scar. She loved both her moms equally but she tried to emulate Regina the most.  She hoped she’d be mayor some day too.  Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and hugged her.

 

Sophie was laughing loudly and gleefully beside them and with Emma’s fortitude and determination tried to carry Emma.

 

“Whoa!  Whoa!  Sophie!  I was kidding,” Emma turned a deep dimpled, astonished smile at Regina.  “She’s actually trying!”

 

Regina shook her head and smiled, “Switch!”  She handed Audrey over and grabbed Sophie.  “Come here, my brave stubborn one.”

 

Sophie didn’t need to be asked twice.  Letting Emma go she embraced Regina with all her might to give her the most heartfelt hug she could give. The dark haired mom, smiled down at her.

 

“How was your day, mommy?”

 

“It went rather well.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you in your Princess Leia costume.”  Regina chuckled and Henry sidled up to the group with his hands tucked in his back pockets.

 

“From a Queen to a Princess. That’s a demotion, eh mom?”

 

The proud motherly grin directed at Henry was followed by an eyebrow raise, “But Princess definitely outranks mayor.” 

 

“It never does when _I’m_ around,” Emma mused.

 

“Because I’m always a Queen when you’re around.”  The queen winked at her wife and then turned to Henry, stroked his chin lovingly and frowned.  “Henry, I really wish you would shave.”

 

Henry groaned at the age-old debate.

 

“The beard will go great with my Jedi outfit.  Are you going to wear the Princess Leah hair-rolls over your ears?”  Henry teased her and Regina was interrupted by Sophie.

 

“Of course she will!”  The five year old looked up at Regina.  “You’ve got to look like Princess Leia, mommy!”

 

Emma snickered, “Luckily I don’t have to do much and my costume will be rather comfortable.”

 

Regina snorted.  “I don't see why I couldn't have been Han Solo?”

 

“It’s because,” Audrey chimed in, “… it’s _obvious_ ,” Audrey used her new word, “…that you’re royalty mommy where Ma is more the…” Audrey put her hand up and whispered to Regina but everyone could hear, “… _Scoundrel_ type, like Leia says.” 

 

Emma’s mouth dropped and she guffawed, “Excuse me?”

 

Audrey conspiratorially winked at Emma.  “Face it, Ma.  Mommy’s a _Queen_. She wouldn’t last two days on the streets.”

 

Emma’s cheeks hurt from the smile she was trying to keep down as she looked at Regina and then back at her daughter.  “You’ve got a point.”

 

“Hey!” Regina protested good-naturedly, “ _I_ am from the Enchanted Forest where there are ogres and all forms of magical, mythical creatures.  I can handle anything.”

 

Because he could see this turning into an Enchanted Forest vs. This World debate, Henry changed the subject, revisiting a previous one.  “Who wants to bet, I can lift Ma?”

 

“Yeah!  Yeah!” The girls urged their brother on, jumping up and down.

 

“No, no!”  Emma refused sharply and then yelped as her son swooped in, tucked his arms under her knees and around her back and effortlessly lifted her.  “What?”  Her disbelieving squawk just made her daughters laugh harder.  Regina stared and shook her head slowly in amazement.  “When did you grow up and get so strong?”  Emma had a sudden memory of a 10 year old kid standing with a goofy grin in an expensive pea coat and scarf outside of her apartment; the moment her son first found her.

 

“I’m a strapping Charming.”

 

“Pretend to drop her, Henry, like you do us!”  Sophie followed her sister, dragging Regina behind her.

 

Audrey was dancing around Henry who was toting Emma across the foyer, leading them all and laughing as his blonde mother warned, “Don’t you _dare!”_

 

“You mean like this?”  He wobbled a shrieking Emma in his arms and they were all chuckling.  A Swan-Mills Family parade strolling into the kitchen.

 

“Careful of your back, Henry,” Regina joked.  “Do you know how many bear claws your mother eats a day?”

 

She smiled wickedly as her young wife stuck her tongue out at her over Henry’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, Henry. You’ve proved your point.”

 

“Oh NO…” Henry purposely shook Emma.  “Jelly arms!  Jelly arms!”

 

The twins laughed, “He’s just kidding, Ma. He always says that when he pretends he’s going to drop us.”

 

“He wouldn't DARE drop me.”  Emma gave him a sure side smile.  “He knows who’s paying his car insurance until graduation.”  For sentimentality, Emma ruffled his hair and said, “Put me down, kid.” 

 

Henry shared a look with his mom and smiled that same big grin that reached his eyes; the one that had not changed with the passing years.  Letting her legs drop, he righted Emma until she stood on her own.  She chuckled and then gave him an affectionate and light punch to the stomach.

 

Emma pulled the costumes off the chair, one by one.  “One adult sized Jedi costume for the _he-man.”_

 

“Alright!”  Henry smiled hugely and unzipped the bag to inspect the costume.

 

“Two smaller Jedi costumes for the Regina-fireball throwers.”

 

“What?”  A quizzical line formed in Regina’s forehead while the twins stifled giggles behind their hands, took their costumes and climbed up in chairs and knelt there looking for the bag zippers.

 

“Tell you later.”  Emma grinned sexily at her.  “And, one Princess Leia costume.”

 

Regina took the dress bag and halted suddenly, shaking it. “It feels rather light.”

 

Emma just shrugged and watched her daughter's begin to undress in the kitchen and put their costumes on.

 

“These look authentic,” Henry said in awe as he held his own up to his front.  “This is going to look amazing!”  He eyed the long brown robe.  “Hey Mom, if you can magic me more hair, I could be Qui-Gon Jinn!  You know, Liam Neeson’s character.”

_“More_ hair,” Regina started while the unzipping of her costume bag stopped midway as she shot him a pointed look.  “I’m still trying to persuade you to get rid of the hair on your _face_ and you want me to give you _more?”_

 

With a daring cocky grin, Henry answered.  “Yep.  Or if not maybe an Obi-Wan braid.”

 

Emma leaned against the counter watching her family have fun and when Regina was about to reveal her costume she purposely looked at the twins.

 

“Um… Excuse me?  Where’s the rest of it?”  Everyone’s attention turned to the oldest member of the family who was holding up a skimpy ornate bikini top with a coppery looking finish and with a skirt that didn’t look whole.

 

Henry’s eyes bugged.  “That’s Leia’s Jabba the Hutt bikini.”

 

“Is it now?”  Emma’s innocent tone cued Regina’s curious stare.

 

Tilting her dark head and planting her fist on her hip, Regina raised a suspicious eyebrow.  “Miss Swan?”

 

“Mills!” added her twins with enthusiasm and Henry because he knew the twins would add the correct addition to Emma’s married name.

 

“Yes, _darling?”_   Emma used Regina’s term of endearment with those dimples flashing mischievously.

 

Regina smirked at her, coming closer with the hanger dangling by her finger.  “You don’t expect me to wear just _this_ do you?”

 

Delivering her most alluring look, Emma flirted. “I expect a great many things from you, Regina.”

 

Regina’s teeth shone in a big smile and her eyes drifted down and then back up Emma’s body.

 

“Ma,” Henry grumbled, leaning his elbow on the table.  “Mom _can’t_ wear that.”

 

“Of course not,” chimed in Sophie, “Mommy’d catch a cold in that.”

 

“And ruin Henry’s love of Princess Leia in that bikini,” Henry complained under his breath.

 

“How’s Mommy going to wear underpants with that?”  Audrey tilted her head with an exact copy of Regina’s frown on her face.

 

“How Indeed?”  Regina slanted a look at a nearly chuckling Emma.

 

“Wrong,” muttered Henry again, “… Just wrong.  Who wants to see mom dressed up in that?”

 

“Uh, me.” Emma said wiggling her eyebrows at Regina who snorted, then held the costume against Emma’s front and wore a lascivious smile.

 

“Hmm, I think I would rather see you in this than me, Emma.”

 

Henry squeezed his eyes shut with his fingers. “Not… any… better.”

 

The conversation was a little lost on Audrey and Sophie but they laughed at their older brother’s discomfort anyway.

 

You’re silly, Henry,” Audrey giggled now dressed in her Jedi costume. She turned and helped her younger twin, by a few minutes, into her brown Jedi robe.

 

“Yeah, Henry.  You’re _funny_ even.”  Straightening out, Sofie stood next to Audrey.  “So?  How do we look?”

 

“Like you two should’ve been a couple of _Ewoks_ instead.”  The twins stuck their tongues out at Henry.

 

Emma removed the hanger from around her neck and turned. Regina tilted her head in admiration of the twins.

 

“You two look like the cutest Jedis in the galaxy.”  This came from Emma as she took Regina into her arms, pasting her front into Regina’s back and rested her chin on the mayor’s shoulder.

 

Sophie and Audrey scanned each other’s clothes, nodded their approval and high-fived each other

 

“We look _badass!”_   Sophie exclaimed causing her mothers’ dropped jawed expressions.”

 

“Where did we learn a word like that?” Regina reproved.

 

The twins looked to their older brother who started coughing loudly and it was uncertain whether he was doing it out of awkwardness at getting caught or he was trying desperately not to laugh.

 

Emma pressed her mouth against Regina’s shoulder and the older woman could feel Emma shaking with laughter so she rolled her eyes.  “You two look really impressive in your Jedi suits.  _Impressive._ It means the same as the other word.”

 

“Impressive.”  Audrey tried.  Huh?”

 

“Yes, very good, sweetheart.” 

 

“Mpressive…” Sophie too sounded out the word and said, “Okay, but _badass_ is an easier word to say, Mommy.”

 

Henry snorted and Regina bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

 

“But there are better words to express yourself with.”  It didn't help that Emma hid her face behind Regina with a wheezing quaking chuckle.  “Emma…” Regina lightly scolded and shook her away.

 

“Okay, okay.  Soph…” Emma placed her hands in her back pockets. “Do you want to do what's right or what’s easy?”

 

“Right!”  Sophie cheered.

 

“Right.  Good girl.”  Emma praised.

 

“Okay.  We look ‘mpressive.”

 

“Impressive. Yeah.”  Emma lifted her costume bag and grabbed another one underneath and handed it to Regina.  “Here you go, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina opened the black plastic bag and took out a white gown; the original Princess Leia outfit from the first Star Wars movie ever made.  “Well, this is more like it,” she said.

 

Henry raised his hands to the ceiling in mock praise, causing his sisters to titter.  “Thank you, God!”

 

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma sweetly on the lips.

 

“You’re welcome,” Emma smiled and Regina circled her waist to bring her closer. 

 

“And their kissing again,” Audrey giggled.

 

“Let’s get our swords and pretend they are lightsabers!”  Sophie piped up and the twins began to walk out of the room as Henry stood up. 

 

“Hang on,” Regina stopped them and she looked at Emma and they smiled at one another.  Each mother held out a hand and in a long swirl of smoke a lightsaber appeared to each twin’s delight.

 

“COOL!”  The two five year olds each ran to a mom and took the lightsaber. 

 

“Those look real!”  Henry’s eyes bulged.

 

“Press the button,” Regina encouraged.  The twins did press a button on the handle and the light disappeared with a realistic lightsaber sound.  They pressed it again to activate it.

 

“No way.  Is it a real laser?”

 

“Mmm,” Emma did a little tilting movement thinking of how to explain.  “It’s magic and totally safe.”  To prove that, she ran her hand through the light and nothing happened.

 

“Awesome,” Henry said.

 

“Glad you think so.”  Regina walked over to him and with a swish of her hand she was holding his lightsaber, just the handle.  “Pick a color.”

 

“Red.”

 

“Henry,” Audrey’s eyes grew in surprise.  “That’s Darth Vader’s color.”

 

Henry looked at both his moms and meaningfully said, “I don’t mind a little bit of darkness.”  Emma and Regina smiled at him and he took the object and turned it on and a bright red light was emitted.  “Awesome.”

 

A few minutes later Henry and the girls had left to Henry’s room so he could try on his Jedi suit.

 

Emma was setting the table when she felt Regina’s hands at her hips from behind, her lips softly murmuring in her ear.  “You know, Emma, it would be a shame not to at least try the costume on.” Green eyes goggled after she turned and found Regina wearing the Princess Leia bikini.  Her jaw slackened and she dropped the silverware she was holding in a clatter.  “Shhhh…” Regina scolded but with a sexy grin, “We don’t want the children running in.  I’m not wearing underwear.”

 

Regina thought she heard her wife whimper and she felt victorious.  With a slow wave upward with her hand she summoned the spell needed to redress herself in the mayor’s outfit she was wearing moments ago.

 

“Aw, geez,” Emma huffed in disappointment.

 

“That was just a preview for tonight after the kids are tucked away in bed.” Regina skimmed her hand lovingly over Emma’s lower back, bringing her lips close.  “Behind a locked door.  Silencing spell intact.”

 

“Holy crap!  May dinner go by quickly along with the rest of the evening.”

 

They both smiled as they came closer together and were wrapped in each other’s arms their lips moving against one another's when Audrey and Sophie halted in the doorway.

 

The girls smiled and Sophie tunneled her hands over her mouth and twisted around to shout at her brother upstairs.  “HENRY!  THEY’RE SUCKING FACE AGAIN!”

 

Emma and Regina couldn't help the laugh that broke their kiss.

 

“Kissing,” Emma began, putting her arm around Regina’s shoulders, “How about we use the word kissing?”  The girls each giggled behind their hands and when their mommies held their hands out each twin walked over to get cuddles.

 

Regina brushed the hair out of Sophie’s eyes and said, “Now, you two help your Ma set the table.  Dinner will be ready soon. Then after, it’s bath time, got it?”  She walked to the cabinets with Sophie following.

 

The twins nodded and Emma squeezed and emphatically growled at how adorable Audrey was, causing her daughter to laugh heartily.  “Where’s your brother?”

 

“On the phone…” answered Audrey.

 

“Talking to _Paige_ …” added Sophie, “… and he’s all googley-eyed.”

 

“Oooooh…” Audrey chortled and the girls laughed.

 

The two moms gave each other a knowing look.  Regina pulled glasses down from the cupboard, leaving them on the counter so the girls could reach them.

 

 “Okay…” Emma handed the girls the utensils carefully and then stated making everyone chuckle, including Regina.  “Here you go.  Get to it. We can tease your brother when he comes in later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always welcome!
> 
> I enjoy writing Audrey and Sophie and the dynamic they have with their mommies and their big brother. I hope you enjoy them as well.


End file.
